Soft Spot
by Crystal Kira
Summary: Of course no one would notice, unless they were looking very, very closely. USUK


**A/N: A Secret Tino gift to one of my very dear friends at the Hetalia Tumblr RP- Francis!**

**It's my first time writing a focus on this pairing, so I hope you'll forgive the amateurish attempt at USUK.**

**Augh, I feel like it's too short… **

**I hope it's enough~!**

* * *

Alfred was very aware that Arthur had a bit of a soft spot for him… even if he did show it in rather… unconventional ways.

The rest of the world, however, was pretty baffled. After all, the only thing they ever saw was Arthur criticizing and striking Alfred every five seconds during the World Conferences.

Of course, they'd miss the way Arthur's fingers would be careful to run through Alfred's hair slightly every time he struck him upside the head.

Or how every jab at Alfred's eating habits was a cleverly disguised way of showing he was worried about Alfred's health.

Even when Arthur called him an idiot, there was a subtle undertone only Alfred knew to pick up.

_My idiot._

All the other names- "git", "moron", and "idiot" all included- were really actually just pet names at this point, not that anyone could ever tell.

Likewise, the world only ever saw Alfred basically being as loud as possible to irritate the Englishman. (Which also irritated _them_, but that's beside the point.)

It was a simple way of saying, _Look at me! Look at me! _Alfred wanted Arthur's attention, every last bit of it.

All his crazy, hair-brained schemes?

He was trying to make Arthur laugh. Seeing even just a small chuckle or tiny smile hidden behind the teacup always at Arthur's lips made Alfred's heart swell with pride and joy. (Even if Arthur chastised him for the utter ridiculousness of his plans afterwards.)

The way Alfred would always drag Arthur around places even though Arthur protested- he wanted an excuse to hold his hand a bit longer. And Arthur would let him, face scarlet with embarrassment, not indignation like he tried to pretend.

And of course- the hero complex. It hadn't really developed until World War Two, to be honest. As soon as he saw how Arthur's home, his people, Arthur _himself_ had been hurt so badly in the war… He'd wanted to help, he wanted to protect him, never let him hurt ever again. He was one of the many Americans who snuck over to England under the guise of being Canadian in order to help.

He didn't tell Arthur that, though- that was his little secret.

_I want to be your hero._

And as cliché as it was, it was true. He wanted to always be there to save Arthur.

They were all subtle things.

Really, as long as someone looked hard enough, it wasn't too difficult to see, though. It was actually a wonder no one had noticed it sooner. Although, the more obvious things happened when the two were alone, so maybe it wasn't so surprising no one noticed.

"You're an idiot sometimes, Alfred."

"Your idiot?"

And Arthur would pull Alfred down by the tie and indulge him in a kiss as a response, one that Alfred never protested to.

Best answer ever.

Once they parted, Arthur looked at Alfred expectantly, as if waiting for a reaction. Alfred gave him a goofy grin.

"That means yes, right?"

Arthur simply sighed and shook his head, a tiny smile on his face.

"You are an idiot, Alfred…"

"Yeah, but I know you have a soft spot for me~!"

A light whack to the head.

"Not so loud, git. We're still in the building."

"But it's true, isn't it?"

"And again, you are an idiot…" Arthur said, amused, before walking off.

Alfred blinked for a few moments, then trotted after him.

"Wait, Artie, that means yes, right? You love me, right? Right? Hey, Artie!"

And as Alfred nagged the Englishman for a reply, Arthur only kept a small, knowing smile on his face that drove the American insane.

"When we get home, Alfred."

Soft spot indeed.

* * *

**A/N: And it's so short I feel as if I've failed horribly. I'll write you a new longer one, if you'd prefer~ Give me a plot or a prompt and I'll write it for you~!**

**I hope you liked it, though!**


End file.
